Don't Go
by wickedtomboy
Summary: But she can't leave, not tonight, not again. I need her. I love her. She walked over to my dresser and grabbed her purse. "Heather, please…" She turned and looked at me, only for a second, before she turned and walked out the door.    "Don't go."
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! So this is my first fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. Defy Gravity!_

_ -wickedtomboy _

_**Don't Go**_

Prologue 

It started two months ago. We were both drunk. And she is just so…gorgeous. So, I slept with her. Yes, it was cheating but I love her. More than he ever will. I know she felt something too. Because if she didn't, we wouldn't be where we are now.

Here's how it goes. She'll text: I need you. I'll reply: whenever you are ready, I'll be here. An hour later, she come over and we'll have sex. Amazing, mind-blowing sex. Then we will go on with our lives, you don't talk about feelings…no…you just go to the set,film a scene and pretend nothing happened. We are just NayNay and HeMo. Best friends. Nothing more.

I wish we were more, I wish I could hold and kiss her anytime I want. And it's starting to hurt…I don't know how much longer I can take. I just love her…so much.

Chapter One 

"Naya..." Heather whispered as I started to suck on her pulse point. My hands traveled up her perfectly crafted abs and I began to gently massage her breasts through the material of her bra. She groaned against my ear as she began sucking on the lobe.

Taking this as a good sign, I reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, then returning my hands to her soft mounds. I slowly started leading us over to the bed. She laid down, then pulled me on top of her. My favorite place to be.

This time it was her turn to remove my bra, she did so gracefully, then threw it across the room. She began to rub her angel soft hands over my chest. My nipple hardened instantly at her touch. Once I was sure I left a mark on her flawless skin, I began to place light kisses down her neck and between the valley of her breasts.

I began to place kisses all along her left breast then finally taking her nipple into my mouth. I ran my tongue along the small mound and began to suck. Heather gasped then let out a small moan. Her right hand moved up to my hair as she pressed my head closer to her. I moved over to her right breast, giving it the same treatment. As I began licking, I felt her hips lift up off the bed, looking for more friction.

My right hand was groping her left breast, but I sensed her need, so I slowly moved my hand down towards her center. I let my fingers lightly trace every single one of her abs before reaching the waistband of her underwear. I pulled my mouth away from her breast, receiving a slight whimper from Heather, but once she realized I was trying to remove her last article of clothing, she quickly raised her hips off the bed. I helped her out of her underwear and she helped me out of mine.

I began to crawl back up her body. Placing a kiss right on her sex.

"Naya…please." Heather begged. I placed a kiss on her stomach and then one on each breast. I then hovered above her delicious lips.

"I know, baby." I said then I kissed her. I released every emotion into that kiss. Lust, love, sadness. All of them. I wanted her to feel everything I was feeling. When I broke the kiss, she looked at me…breathless. I stared deep into her eyes. Looking for the same feelings. She knows she kills me. I love her and she does this to me.

"Nay, baby…" Heather whispers. I blink, then look back into her eyes, I kiss her, then push two fingers into her opening.

"Nay!" Heather shouts as her hips pulse up into mine. I can feel her wetness soaking my fingers. I begin to thrust into her, slowly at first, then I start to pick up the pace.

"Yes, Naya!" Heather yells. Her hands crawling at my back. I never break eye contact with her, even when I bring my thumb up to rub at her swollen clit.

"Oh! Please!" Heather pants. Her hips matching my pace. I began to thrust harder into her. Wanting her to feel how much I love her. How much pain she causes me. I feel myself slowly breaking every time she looks at me. Every touch. Every second I breathe the same air as her. I want her to feel it, all of it.

I keep up the pace. Continuously rubbing at her clit while thrusting deep inside her. I began to curl my fingers at just the right moment.

"Naya! I'm gonna…I'm gonna," I start to feel her walls begin to clench.

"What do you want baby?" I said, breathless. I no longer curled my fingers, waiting for her to respond.

"Nay…please, make…me-"

"Make you what?"

"Nay! Make me cum!" I always made her say it. Just so I know, she knows, that I can make her feel this way. I look in her crystal-blue eyes, thrust one more time, and curl my fingers. I immediately feel her body shake violently underneath me. Her hips push up high off the bed. Her hands dig into my back, leaving marks. Her muscles were pulsing around my fingers. Her mouth formed a perfect "O". She held me close to her as I helped her ride it out.

Her breathing slowly returned to normal, her muscles stopped pulsing, and she nuzzled her head against my neck, placing soft kisses against my flesh. This was always a sign that she was done. I pulled my two fingers out of her. I turned my head down to look at her, she stopped kissing my neck and looked up.

"Your amazing." She whispered, she reached up and pushed hair out of my face.

"No…you are." I responded. I captured her lips against my own. Savoring her unique taste. I could feel her hand starting to ease its way down my body. I stopped her. I knew she was tired, she had a long day. That's why she texted me.

"This is about you. To make you feel better." I said against her lips. She looked into my eyes and whispered, "Thank you." I rolled off of her and laid by her side. She turned and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, pulled her close, and rested my head on top of hers. Soon, I felt her breath start to even out. I knew she was asleep. And a minute later, so was I.

I woke up two hours later, to the sound of Heather getting dressed. I looked at the clock: 3 a.m. She's right on time. But she can't leave, not tonight, not again. I need her. I love her.

She walked over to my dresser and grabbed her purse.

"Heather, please…" She turned and looked at me, only for a second, before she turned and walked out the door.

"Don't go."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! I hope you all are well. Thank you all for the wonderful alerts and reviews. Words cannot begin to describe how much they mean to me. Enjoy the chapter. Have a safe and fun Halloween. Defy Gravity! _

_wickedtomboy _

_**Don't Go **_

Chapter Two 

"Hey Julie!" I said as I slipped into the hair and make-up trailer.

"Hey Naya! How are you?" She asks as she motions for me to sit in the chair in front of her.

"I'm great!" I lied. "You?" I ask, taking a sit. Then I straighten out the skirt of the cheerios costume.

"Fantastic!" She begins to look at all of the cosmetic tools in front of her, searching for her hair brush. Once she finds it, she pulls my hair out of the sloppy ponytail I made earlier and begins to brush my long, black silk hair.

"I watched the latest episode last night." She stated.

"Oh? What did you think?" I always appreciated people's opinions on my performance. I want it to be believable. Santana deserves that. I love her character so much. We have practically become one. The way a cold, hard, misunderstood, scared, feisty, beautiful woman can become so vulnerable with just one look of a certain, innocent, open, colorful, smart…angel.

I thought of Heather. My HeMo. My angel.

I didn't call her last night, I usually do, just to make sure she got home okay. I didn't text her this morning either and we always text. I just don't know what to do anymore, it hurts to be her second choice, the woman on the side. In the beginning I thought I could handle it. I thought, maybe, just maybe, she would choose me. She would come to realize that I love her more than anyone ever could. I've fought for her. But I can only punch for so long.

"Naya…you okay?" Julie asked while she finished the final touches on my perfect ponytail. I came back to reality, a place I don't want to be.

"Yeah sorry. Just spaced out."

"I understand. Alright, turn around and let's get your make-up ready." I did as I was told, and as soon as Julie had me looking flawless, I walked onto the set.

Of course, I immediately saw Heather. She was talking to Harry, Cory and Lea. She glanced my way, before returning to the conversation. She looked beautiful. Who am I kidding…she always looked beautiful. I walk over to my chair, without talking to anyone. I see my script lying on the chair. I pick it up, take a seat, and begin to read.

After a couple of minutes or so, I see out of the corner of my eye, Heather move away from the rest of the cast and start to move towards me. I braced myself for the conversation I didn't want to have. But nothing happened, and to be honest, I felt slightly disappointed.

Then out of nowhere, a rose appeared in front of my face. I felt myself smile. That's my HeMo.

"A rose for my lady." Heather whispered softly against my ear. I felt goose bumps travel up my arms. I turned and looked up at her, she smiled down at me. I can never resist that smile, so I reached up and grabbed the rose.

"Heather…" I began to say, this was always her way of apologizing for the night before, but she cut me off.

"I was worried about you when you didn't text back this morning. I prayed that nothing happened to you." Here we go…

"Yeah," I said, "I'm sorry about that." That's all I could say. You try looking at her and telling her the truth. She was worried about me. I like it, no, love it when she cared about me. She laid her head on my shoulder and took my hand in hers. Oh no, not the cuddle. I can't handle the cuddle. Not now.

"It's okay Nay." She began stroking my arm with her free hand. Shit, I'm screwed. "How has your day been?" She asked sweetly.

"Okay, I guess, yours?"

"Okay. I would like to make yours better though." I swallowed. Not tonight Heather, please not tonight. "Do you wanna come with me to the club tonight with the cast?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I wanted to go. I want to be next to her, smell her amazing scent, watch her body move to the beat, hear her laugh, hold her close to me. But, I can't. But I can at the same time, all I have to do is go and ignore the pain.

"Naya…please." Heather looks up at me and pouts. "It won't be the same without you there."

Before my mind could stop my mouth I said, "Sure. I'll go." Heather smiled and embraced me in a tight hug. I hugged her back, not wanting to let go.

"Places in five minutes! Five minutes!" Ryan yelled while walking through the set. Heather lets go.

"I'll pick you up at eight, okay?" I nodded and watched the blonde walk onto the choir room set and begin to stretch, getting ready for her dance number.

What did I just do? I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the night to come.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! I hope you all are well! Thank you all for the alerts/favorites/reviews, they are all amazing! Enjoy the chapter. Defy Gravity! _

_wickedtomboy _

_**Don't Go **_

Chapter Three 

7:55 pm. Five more minutes and she would be here. Just five more minutes.

What am I doing? I asked myself as I was pacing in the kitchen of my apartment. I'm going to a club… with her. Heather! There will be alcohol, music, and dancing. Dancing, the one thing Heather does best. She seduces you with the way her hips sway to the beat. Her scent radiates off of her with each movement. I felt myself getting hot just thinking about it. Just go. Everything will be fine. Have a good time, it may be one of the last moments you will get with her. The season is almost done and after that, there is nothing keeping her here in L.A…with me. There is nothing keeping her away from Taylor, her boyfriend. I almost threw up at the thought. I don't want to lose HeMo.

DING DONG! I froze. She's here. Right on time. I grab my purse and fix my hair before opening the door.

There she was, standing there, smiling. She was wearing a short, luscious red dress. That was almost too form-fitting for me to handle. Her black heels shined against the pavement. Her hair was pencil straight and sparkled under the porch light.

As my eyes scanned over her, I could feel her eyes scan over me. I went with a strapless, black dress that moved with my curves. My heels were simple and to the point but had a secret sexiness to them. My hair was in a high bun.

"You look amazing!" Heather said. I felt myself blush, hoping Heather didn't notice.

"Not half as amazing as you." I replied, I saw her cheeks become a light shade of red.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

"Great!" I said as I stepped out of the doorframe, locked the door, and followed her to her car.

The beginning of the ride was awkward. I was nervous for some reason. Heather just always had that affect on me. Then we starting talking about how our days went which turned into random small talk. I just loved being around her. Her personality, laugh, smile, beauty. Everything. I never wanted our time together to end. But that's what sucks about time… it has too.

We parked across the street from SkyBar and made our way up to the most famous rooftop in L.A. As soon as we entered the club, we were surrounded by music. My heart started pumping along with the beat. Heather took my hand and lead me over to the booth the cast had reserved. Everyone was there and everyone was already drinking.

"Naya! Heather!" Lea said, smiling. She was sitting next to Dianna with some kind of cocktail in her hand.

"Hey Nay!" Dianna said, turning and smiling at me. She didn't say anything to Heather though. She knows about Heather and I. And she hates Heather for it.

Everyone else says their usual greetings and we respond to them. Heather and I order our drinks. And the party has officially started.

Amber, Jenna, Kevin, and Harry are the first to go dance. I decide to take a couple of tequila shots with Cory. While Lea and Heather went to get more drinks. Dianna and Mark are causally talking. Mark is having a beer, while Dianna is the designated driver.

I begin to feel the effect of tequila take over my body. It feels great. The burning, the tingling, everything. I started to feel the need to move. The need to lose myself on the dance floor, to the rhythm of the music. That's when I saw her. She had dark-red hair, long legs, a beautiful face, and a great body. Not as great as Heather's, of course. But then again, no one's was as great as Heather's.

I stood up, walked over to the girl, and asked her if she wanted to dance. I lead her onto the dance floor and let my body do the talking. We gradually got into a rhythm. Hips swaying against each other, arms brushing together, legs moving around each others. I liked her, her name was Sydney, she was nice, respectful, funny, and not a half bad dancer. After three songs she asked if I wanted a drink and we went over to the bar. We talked for a while, about various things. She was cool, easy to be around. Then she asked for my number and I paused. What do I do? I mean, I can't give it to her, right? What would happen between Heather and I?

I looked around nervously and saw Heather, and to my surprise, she was looking at me. I don't know what came over me at that moment, but I gave Sydney my number. I just want Heather to feel pain. Just a little pain. Enough to make her realize what she has done to me. I know its wrong. And I know, deep down that she is the last person I ever want to see hurt. But at that moment, it felt good. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Heather take a shot. She slammed the glass down on the table and started to make her way towards me. Well, here we go.

"Nay?" Heather asked. I turned and looked at her. Seeing a flash of hurt in her eyes. "Can I talk to you?"

"Well, um, I-"

"It's okay, Naya." Sydney interjected, "I have to go anyway. Is it okay if I talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, feeling very shy and awkward at the situation.

"Okay. Have a good night!" Sydney said, giving me a little wink as she turned and disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Who is she?" Heather asked, looking stern.

"Just some girl I meet. Her name is Sydney."

"Oh…" she paused. I saw that she was thinking of what to say next. "Do you wanna go have a couple more drinks?" She asked. Really, Heather. Really! Will you ever be able to talk about the elephant in the room. I wanted to scream at her… But I calmed myself, seeing as now is not the best time to have this conversation.

"Yeah, sure." I said, as I followed her back to the booth where jello shots were waiting. I decided what better way to ignore the elephant than to get so drunk I can't even see it.

After four shoots each, we hit the dance floor. Unlike Sydney, Heather and I immediately found our rhythm. There was never any nervousness or clumsiness. Our bodies matched one another's. Like two pieces of a puzzle. After a while things were really getting heated. Our hearts both matched the beat. I couldn't tell who's heart beat was who's. Our bodies were wrapped tightly around each others. My hands were glued to Heather's waist. Her arms were secured around my neck. I could feel her hot breath against my neck, causing my body to shiver and melt against her touch.

"You look so sexy tonight." She whispered. She then turned around in my arms and began to move her backside all along my curves. I felt myself wanting her. And it was becoming too much to bare.

Then, the song ended. I gently pulled away from her and walked back to the booth where Dianna and Lea were sitting. I quickly sat down and drank another shot, savoring the taste.

"Hey, Nay?" Lea asked. I looked up at her. "Can you watch mine and Heather's stuff? I'm gonna go dance for a little bit."

"Sure Lea." I said, glancing down to Heather's purse beside me. Her phone was lying next to it.

"Thanks." She said as her and Dianna moved towards the dance floor. I reached for a fresh cocktail in the middle of the table. I began slowly sipping it trying to clear my head of thoughts about a certain blue-eyed blonde. That's when I felt a vibration up my arm. I looked down to see Heather's iPhone light up with a text from someone who's name I never want to see/hear again.

Taylor: Good night, Heather. I love you…so much.

I felt my heart shatter. Literally. Into a million pieces. I looked up and saw HeMo, dancing. That's when I realized HeMo could never be mine. She loved someone. And he loved her. She never was nor ever will be _**my **_HeMo. No matter how much I try.

I feel the tears in my eyes start to fall. My heart is pumping loudly but not to the beat of the song. I get up and practically run to the bathroom. Once I reach the closest stall, I let it all out. I start sobbing until I feel myself gasping for air. My chest starts heaving. I feel my stomach give out and I throw up, completely emptying everything in my body.

"Nay…?" I hear a soft whisper ask. "Nay, what's wrong?...Are you okay?" I knew it was Heather. Not now. Please not now.

She tries to open the stall but I push it closed. "Nay, please let me in."

"No." I say, barely audible. I can't recognize my own voice.

"Please." She begs. I take a deep breath, knowing that I will have to come out eventually. I wipe my tears and open the door. I look at her. I mean really look at her. And I know that I am done, I can't go on like this.

I make my way past her to the sink and splash ice-cold water on my face. I feel her angel-soft hands against my back. Rubbing it gently. I push away from the touch, it burned holes through my skin. I began to make my way towards the exit, not wanting to talk to her right now.

"Why are you upset?" She asks carefully. I stop. Then I turn at look at her. I search her eyes, for something that I can't name. And right when I saw it, I said:

"You know why." Then I turned and walked out the door. And for the first time, I didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone! I hope you all are well. I love all of the reviews/alerts/favs. They make my day. Enjoy the chapter. Defy Gravity! _

_wickedtomboy _

_**Don't Go **_

Chapter 4

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I slowly turned over in my bed, pulling my arm out of the tangled mess of sheets, and reaching for my alarm clock. I stretched my arms and legs, waking my body up. I made my way out of my bed and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, pulled my hair up out of my eyes, and washed my face.

Once done, I made my way to the kitchen. I reached the kitchen and began to make coffee. After I prepared the coffee maker and started to smell the warm liquid as it began pouring into the pot, I reached up to the cabinet and grabbed a mug. I pulled it down and took a good look at it. I felt my heart stop for a split second and then I felt myself take a deep breath at the memory.

"_NayNay!" Heather called sweetly as she entered Naya's apartment. "NayNay?" Heather asked more seriously as she scanned the empty kitchen and living area. She swore Naya would be here. She put Naya's wrapped gift on the counter and started to make her way through the apartment. She checked the living room, spare room, and bathroom. Still no sign of Naya. She made her way to Naya's room. She gently opened the bedroom door in case Naya was still sleeping, she always liked to sleep in. But she wasn't in her bed, which slightly disappointed Heather, who hoped she could give Naya a little wake up call. _

_She walked around the room wondering where Naya was. She pulled out her phone and started to text Naya. Out of nowhere she felt someone's hands begin to tickle her sides. She screamed and jumped to the other side of the room. She turned around to face her attacker. But she was met with the sight of Naya, laughing her ass off. _

"_Naya!" Heather yelled as she slapped her playfully. _

"_You-should've-seen-your-face!" Naya said as tears rolled down her face. _

"_Oh, yeah?" Heather stated as she wrapped her arms around Naya and pulled her into an embrace. Naya melted into Heather's arms and laid her head on Heather's shoulders. Heather, loving how she can calm Naya with just a single movement, placed a sweet kiss against Naya's cheek. She felt Naya lift her head up. Heather looked down and captured Naya's lips in her own. After a couple of seconds, Heather slowly pulled away and placed her forehead against Naya's. _

"_Good morning." Naya whispered. Heather chuckled lightly. _

"_Good afternoon, actually." Heather replied. "I got you something." _

"_You did?" Naya pulled back, looking at the Heather. _

"_Yeah. I had it made for you."_

"_You didn't have to do that." _

"_I know. But I wanted too. Come on! It's in the kitchen." Heather grabbed Naya's hand and led her to the kitchen. She picked up the wrapped package and gave it to Naya. "Open it." _

_Naya looked at Heather puzzled. Then she began to unwrap the thin, colorful paper. Once the gift was revealed, Naya burst into a fit of laughter. _

"_You like it?" Heather asked, a smile on her lips. _

"_I love it." Naya said as she placed a kiss on Heather's cheek. "Thank you." Naya made her way to the kitchen and poured coffee into her new mug that read: The only straight I am is straight up bitch._

"_Now whenever you make coffee you will think of me. This way you can never forget me." Heather said shyly. Naya placed the mug down, walked over to Heather, and kissed her hard. Once she made her point, she pulled away, took Heather's face in her hands, and said, "Heather. I could never forget you. No matter where life takes me." Heather kissed Naya back after hearing this. She wrapped her arms around Naya's neck, deeping the kiss. She felt Naya place her hands on her waist. Heather brushed her tongue along the edge of Naya's bottom lip, asking permission. Which Naya quickly granted opening her mouth for Heather's tongue. They continued until Heather had to pull back for air. _

"_Sorry…I kind of got carried away." Heather said, blushing. _

"_It's okay…I liked it." Naya replied, winking. _

"_What do you want to do today?" Heather asked. _

"_How about we go for a walk then come back, watch a movie and grab some dinner?" _

"_Sounds fantastic." Heather stated, smiling. _

_An hour and a half later, Heather was cuddled on Naya's couch watching the annoying previews before the movie started. She continued eating her dinner, then once she was done she placed her plate on the coffee table in front of her. _

_Naya came back from the bathroom and sat next to Heather. Heather immediately snuggled in against Naya. Naya wrapped her arm around Heather, pulling her closer. The movie began and after a few occasional laughs. Heather felt her phone vibrate. She rolled her eyes, knowing it was Taylor texting her. Naya tensed, also knowing who it was. _

"_Nay? You okay?" Heather asked, feeling Naya's tension. _

"_Yeah. I'm fine." Naya said flatly. Heather didn't argue and they watched the rest of the movie in silence. _

_When Naya got up to put the movie back in the case. Heather decided she would state something that had been on her mind. _

"_Nay?" _

"_Yeah." Naya said as she carried Heather's plate to the dishwasher. _

"_Promise me we won't ever stop doing stuff like this. I-just really love spending time with you. And I don't want to lose that." _

_Naya paused, did Heather just say love? _

"_What's gotten into you HeMo? You've been talking like this all day. Is everything okay?"_

"_Yeah, it's just that," Heather paused not really sure if she should bring up the elephant in the room. "It's just that Taylor has been talking about our future. And I just…don't know." _

_Naya didn't know what to say, they never talked about Taylor. She walked over to Heather and took her hands in her own. _

"_Heather, I won't…I won't," Naya didn't know how to express her feelings. _

"_You won't what?" Heather said, her voice breaking. _

"_I won't ever leave you." Naya replied, feeling herself crumble under Heather's eyes. Heather felt her tears run down her cheeks. _

"_Naya…I don't think I can live without you." Heather said as she began to sob. She fell into Naya's always open arms. _

I smiled painfully at the memory as I placed the cup back and grabbed another. I heard my phone go off, telling me I got a text. I made my way over to the couch and picked up my phone.

Sydney: Hey! Had a great time last night! Call u later?

I smiled, then replied: Can't wait ;)

Then I heard a knock at the door. Who could it be this early? I made my way over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. My heart stopped.

"Hey, Naya." Heather said quietly. "Can I come in?" 


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone! I hope you all are well. Thank you again and hundred times over for all of the review/alerts/favs. The chapter was hard to write but please enjoy. I promise everything will work out in the end. Have a good day/night/morning! Defy Gravity! _

_wickedtomboy _

_**Don't Go **_

Chapter 5 

"Yeah-sure." I managed to gasp out.

I didn't expect to see her so soon. I stepped aside to let her in. She walked in slowly, glancing around the apartment. She saw that I had made coffee, she smiled and said, "You and your caffeine."

"Yeah, well…you know me." I replied. I shut the front door and made my way back to the kitchen. I didn't know what she was here for. I'm pretty sure this was going to lead to a conversation that I didn't want to have…not yet anyway. Why can't I have one day off from her. One day without any thoughts or feelings of the blonde, blue-eyed, beauty. But I knew that, that would never happen. Because I love her. And on some level, I always will.

"Sorry to drop in on you like this." Heather said bringing me out of my thoughts. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen, glancing around the area. I could tell she was nervous, which was making me nervous.

"It's no problem. You wanna go sit on the couch?" I asked, making my way over and sitting down on the leather sofa. Heather followed me and sat down on the other end of the couch. She placed her purse and phone on the coffee table. She took a deep breath, I could tell she was thinking about something.

After a few seconds of horrible silence and Heather finally realizing that I was not going to start this conversation, she spoke, "Naya…I don't – I just…I don't know what's wrong. So will you please just tell me?" Heather asked weakly. I took notice of how she would not look me in the eye.

What do I say? I love you and you are with someone else. I love you and you used me to gain something your missing inside yourself. I love you and you know I do. I love you and I want to be with someone who wants to be with me just as much. I love you and I fought for you, but I can only fight for so long. I love you and it's now your turn to prove how you feel about me. I love you and you need to prove that I am worth fighting for. I love you and that's….that's all I know.

She reached for my hand and took it in her own. Begging me to answer. But I couldn't sort through the thoughts running through my head. I pulled my hand away, trying to regain some strength.

"I can't…I can't do this anymore." I said, not daring to move a muscle. Fearing that I will crumble at the very movement.

"Can't do what?" Heather said slowly. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Knowing that I had to tell her.

"It hurts too much," I whispered, "being with you." I began to feel my heart beat pick up. Tears start to build behind my eyes.

"Why?" She asked carefully, as if I was the most fragile thing in the world.

"I understand-that…that it was just supposed to be sex. But-I'm…I've…I'm sorry." I finished lamely. Feeling my chest start to cave in. Heather scooted closer to me, taking my hand again, this time not letting me let go.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, Naya." Heather whispered. Her grip tightened. "You didn't do anything." She used her other hand to tilt my chin up so I looked at her. I looked in her eyes for the first time since she came over. I saw her hurt, her fears, and her love. She then wrapped her arms around me. I felt my muscles melt against her touch. "Tell me what to do. I don't want you hurting. I can't lose you." She whispered against my ear. I felt her hold me tighter, begging me to not let go. But I pulled away knowing that I wouldn't go back to the embrace, until there was something to hold onto.

I stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Trying to control my body from shaking. I prepared myself for what I knew I would have to say. "Heather, I've fought for you. I've been there for you when no one else was. I've cared for you no matter what the situation was. Now, I realize that I can't be the only one fighting. So until…until…" I broke off. Not sure how to continue.

Heather got up and started to make her way towards me. But I stopped her. Knowing that if she touched me, I would not be able to let go. I took a deep breath and continued, "So until you can do the same for me, prove to me that you want to be with me as much as I want to be…with you," I paused, to regain some strength, not daring to look in her eyes. "I don't think we should continue being together… in that way." I paused again, in case she wanted to say something. But I refused to look at her.

"Naya…what exactly do you want me to do? I mean, I…just…"

"I want you to love me." I said letting all walls down. Letting her see everything. I turned and looked at her. She was crying hard, yet silently.

"I do…I do love you." She gasped out. "So much." I wanted nothing more than to hold close to me that moment. But I still had one more question.

"Then…why?" I asked, needing to know. Feeling the tears fall.

"It's just..hard, Nay. I don't…I can't…" Her chest began to heave as well.

"Then you need….we need…some time, I guess?" Each word hurt like hell to say.

"Nay, no…please."

"You know what you have to do Heather. I can't do this anymore. If you care about me, if you really do, you will give me…us…time. Time for you to figure everything out." She looked up at me. And I saw her pain and confusion. That's when I knew I did the right thing. She needed this and so did I. I just have to hope her strength and love for me pulls through. Because, if it doesn't, if she hides behind her walls, then I will lose her forever.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone! I hope you all are well. Thank you all for the reviews/favs/alerts. I love each and every one of them. The chapter is one of those had-to-happen ones, but none the less enjoy! Defy Gravity! _

_wickedtomboy_

_**Don't Go**_

Chapter 6 

"Cut! Alright, that's a wrap! Great job girls!"

Ryan yelled as he got up to go give instructions to Lea and Cory. I walked out of the choir room set, heading to Julie to get my make-up redone. Heather and I just got done filming a pretty emotional scene. The scene, however, is only in place to lead up to an even bigger event that we film next week, yeah… that should fun.

I made my way to the trailer, stopping occasionally to talk to different members of the cast. Thanking God that Heather had to work on a scene with Damian and would not being getting her make-up done. Once I finally reached the trailer, I stepped inside and saw Dianna sitting in a chair waiting for Julie. We were getting ready for our next scene with Idina.

I sat down next to Di, turned to face the mirror, and took my hair out of the ponytail, getting it ready for Julie. An awkward silence falls over the room. Dianna doesn't approve about how I have let Heather treat me. However, she has at least been civil to me. How she treats Heather is… another story.

"So," she says, clearing her throat, "how have you been?"

"Alright. You?"

"Alright." The awkward silence is back. "You…um…you did a good job filming today. I know it must've been hard."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"I'm just saying…since…you know." I turned my look into a glare and she noticed. "Oh, come on Nay! It was an emotional scene and I'm just telling you that you did very well for someone in your…situation."

"I'm not pregnant, Di. Besides…it's not even a 'situation' anymore." I said turning back to the mirror.

"What?" She asked, sounding shocked.

Great, this is not a conservation I want to have right now. That seems to be happening to me a lot lately. But, I knew she had the right to know. And to be honest, I'm glad I had someone to talk too. No one else knows because, well, that's what Heather wanted.

"I ended it." I said simply, knowing very well that whatever this was, it was not simple.

She waited a while before responding, expecting me to say more. Once she realized that I was done. She said, "That's all I get?... I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad you finally came to your senses. But, I expected more details."

"I just…blinked…and then I saw that I loved her and she didn't love me. And if she wanted to have a relationship with me then she would have to prove herself." I said, surprised that the words came out of my mouth.

"I'm…speechless. I never thought you would finally see the light. But now that you did, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. Not only for that comment but for being there for me. I means a lot Di."

"I will always be there." A comfortable pause fell over us as we waited for Julie. Then Di broke it, "So, when did all of this happen?"

"Two day's ago, she hasn't really talked to me since." I replied, looking back on the memory. We would just film our scene and go our separate ways. I didn't know if that was a good sign or not. After all, I am the one that asked for time.

"So that is why you two have been acting weird lately." She said, I should've known that the rest of cast would start to notice. Just then I felt my phone buzz, I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. I felt myself smile and blush slightly.

Sydney: Hey! I hope you are having a great day. Can't wait to talk to you again ;)

"Who is that?" Dianna asked teasingly, seeing my facial features change.

"Sydney, the girl I met at the bar."

"So does Miss Naya Rivera have a girlfriend?" Dianna asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No, not yet anyway. We have only talked on the phone, no dates yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it would feel…weird I guess. Like I'm using her. It's not fair to her if…if my heart belongs to someone else."

"Naya, Heather hasn't even talked to you. It's been two days! What if she doesn't fight? What if she doesn't want to prove herself? Then what? Who does your heart belong to then? I say you go for it." I never thought about what would happen if Heather didn't try or if she didn't want to be with me. I didn't want to think about that thought. It was too painful. But Dianna was right. It was time to face reality. And reality sucked. It has been two day's and nothing, nothing at all. I wonder if that is what I really meant to her.

I opened my keyboard and typed: Actually, do u wanna go out 2morrow night? I know a great place…

I paused before I hit "send" wondering what in the world I was doing. But I need to move on. So I pressed my thumb down on the button.

"Good for you Nay, trust me on this. It may even cause a little jealously." I have to admit, that thought felt good. Just a little jealously, just a little pain. Maybe now she will know how it feels. Maybe now she will finally experience the same pain I do when I see her with Taylor.

I felt my phone buzz again.

Sydney: Sounds great!

I replied: It's a date! Pick u up at 7. Can't wait 2 c ur curves move again ;)

I hit send again. And an unknown feeling came over me. I felt guilt and heartache. And then this big weight disappeared from my shoulders. Moving on hurt but it also granted me freedom, in a way.

I was brought back from my thoughts when Julie entered the room.

"Hey girls!" She said brightly as she went straight to work on Dianna's make-up.

"Hey!" We both replied. Then we all fell into the comfortable realm of small talk.

I made my way back to my trailer after filming a scene with Cory. It had been an emotionally draining day for Santana, which meant it had been a long day for me. Putting everything into a character takes a lot of heart. I approached my trailer door, opened it, then stepped inside. Immediately stopping at the sight before me.

Heather was sitting on my couch, curled up in a ball, sleeping. She must've had a long day too. I forgot that I gave her the spare key to my trailer….and my car…and my apartment. She looked as adorable as ever. So peaceful. I suddenly got nervous, knowing she must have been waiting for me. Probably to talk to me. I made my way over to Heather.

"Heather," I whispered while I gently nudged her shoulder. "HeMo…" I sing-songed as I reached my hand up to stoke her cheek. Then, her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me. I got lost in an ocean of sparkling blue. Then I felt her hand reach up and grasp mine, holding it in place. I instantly regretted showing her any form of endearment. Yet at the same time, I missed it but then she started to lean her face against my hand, so I pulled away. I walked over to the counter and grabbed my purse and keys, getting ready to leave for the day. She sat up on the couch. Slowly waking herself up.

"I'm sorry to crash in on you like this." She said as she stood from the couch.

"It's okay Heather." I felt myself tense at the word. I never called her Heather when I was trying to comfort her. Never. I saw her whole body tense at the word as well. She began to look around nervously and fidgeting with her hands. "What's up?" I asked, trying to sound as if it was no big deal that she was in my trailer.

"Um..well…I was just…I was just wondering if – if you wanted to hang out later? Like at my place or-or something."

"Heather, I-"

"It would just be as friends." She said quickly. Cutting me off. "I wouldn't try anything, I swear. I just want to see you." She added quietly. Somehow she thought this comment would help, as if she thought her "trying something" would make me not want to come over. I don't think she gets that I _want_ her to try something, only if she feels the same way about me. But the words "as friends" rang through my ears and stabbed my heart.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We can still be friends but we should only hang out around other people." I said, meaning every word but feeling slightly angry and hurt by the blonde.

"Oh, okay. Yeah…I mean…that's cool. I…I understand." Heather said, running her fingers through her golden hair. "I guess I'll see you around then." She said as she headed towards the door.

"Yep, I guess so." I answered lamely, feeling my heart beat so fast, as if it might explode. See you around? Really!

"Naya." I turned and looked at her. "You did a great job filming today. Breath-taking every time." And with that she turned and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone! I hope everyone is well. Thank you all for the favs/reviews/alerts. I take them all into consideration. Enjoy the chapter! Defy Gravity! _

_wickedtomboy _

_**Don't Go **_

Chapter 7 

I stormed into my apartment and slammed the door, shaking the entire kitchen. I threw my purse and phone on the couch and ran into my room. I began to pace around the area. Feeling my anger take a hold of me. Why would she say that?...Of course she would say something like that. Why does she always make me rethink everything? I stopped pacing and faced a picture of Heather and I. I grabbed the picture and looked at it closer, remembering what happened earlier on today…

_I exited out of the recording studio and headed toward the auditorium set, getting ready to do a group number with the Troubletones. I reached the auditorium and headed backstage towards my chair. I pulled out my script from my purse and took at seat. Trying not to think about Heather and her "breath-taking" comment yesterday. I heard the backstage door open and looked up. Speak of the devil. _

_The blonde started walking towards me, not meeting my gaze. Of course her chair was right next to mine. She was already in her hair and make-up. She reached her chair and started to flip through her script. Amber and the other girls were rehearsing the dance number on stage. For a second, I thought we were just going to allow ourselves to sit in the unbelievably awkward silence. But then, Heather spoke: _

"_So…I heard you were-were going out on a date with-with Sydney tonight." Heather said, barely audible to anyone else, however her words echoed in my ears. I didn't dare look at her. The idea of Heather jealous was a good one. And I like the idea of her hurting just as much as she hurt me. But actually seeing her in the pain was a whole other story. If I looked at her, I would never be able to forgive myself. _

_I forced myself to answer, she at least deserved that. "Yeah." _

_I could see that her hands were shaking as she put her script in her lap. She turned to look at me, but I did not meet her eyes. "Naya, just…please…just don't sleep-just don't sleep with her. Please…just do that for me." How dare she ask that? Here I am feeling bad for hurting her and she asks that. Acting as if she has the right to tell me what to do. Acting as if she is the victim. I felt anger boil up inside of me. I stood up, getting ready to go talk to Amber. I turned and looked at her before walking away. "I've done enough for you." _

I felt my anger rise again at the memory. Fuck you, Heather. Fuck you. I set the picture back down and looked at the clock that was next to it. 6:00, crap. I rushed into the bathroom to get ready for my date with Sydney.

I pulled my car into the long driveway and put it in park. I began to feel my nerves move around in the pit of my stomach. It had been a long time since my last official date. I made my way to the front door and knocked. Taking a deep breath when I heard the doorknob start to rattle. Sydney looked beautiful. Her hair, make-up, and dress choice was perfect. We exchange our greetings, then proceeded to my car.

The date went well. We laughed, talked, and laughed some more. She loved the little Italian restaurant I picked out. She had a great personality. We walked around the city and shared different stories about each other's past. Talked about various interests. Even when the waiter asked for my autograph, she didn't act like she was on a date with a celebrity, which I greatly appreciated. After three hours we decided to call it a night. And even though the three hours were fun, I couldn't stop thinking about a certain blonde. Which I hated myself for. I kept on telling myself that it was going to take sometime. That maybe I moved on to soon. But none the less, Heather should not be the main focus of my life anymore.

I drove her home, opened her car door, and walked her to the front door. I started to feel myself panic. I hadn't thought about sleeping with her until Heather brought it up. I understood that it would not be fair to Sydney. This whole thing was not fair to her. And I felt like shit about it. It was too soon. Maybe after more time with Sydney I would be able to. But not now.

However, she did kiss me. And I felt something. But nothing compared to what I wanted to feel. What I wanted to make myself feel for someone else. It was a long kiss, I pulled away first. We said goodnight with plans to talk tomorrow. She never asked me to come inside, which I was grateful for. I walked to my car, started the ignition, and went back to the comfort of my apartment.

Once I reached home, I changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, sat on the sofa, and pulled out my laptop. Just then I felt my phone buzz. I dug it out of my purse and flipped it open to view the new text.

Di: U busy?

Me: Nope, just hanging out in my apartment. What's up?

Di: Nothing, u mad at me?

Me: No, but I am guessing u r the 1 who told HeMo?

Di: She overheard me talking 2 Lea about it.

Me: Oh, no I'm not mad.

Di: She talked 2 me. About everything.

Me: K, can I call u?

Di: Sure.

I quickly called Di, who answered on the first ring.

"So, what did she say?" I asked.

"She was confused at first. Wondering what made you become like this. Then she knew that if she was in your shoes she would have done the same thing. She understands that she hurt you. And she is killing herself over it Nay. That's kind of why I wanted to talk to you."

"Wait…your not being serious are you? Like…she isn't hurting herself, right? Di?" I began to feel myself tense, I got off the couch and began to pace.

"Well, not that I know of. But I am worried about her. I have never seen her so upset before. She came to talk to me right after she asked you not to sleep with that girl."

"She deserves to be upset. She had no right to ask me that. Not after what she has done to me."

"I understand that Nay, but she is really bad."

"You don't think she would do something?"

"I don't know."

"She can fix this. She can choose to not cause us both pain."

"I know. And she knows this as well."

"Then why hasn't she done anything about it!"

"She is trying Nay…she is thinking about breaking up with Taylor." I froze at Di's words. Really?

"Are you serious?" I gasped out. Not being able to breathe.

"Yeah, dead serious. Look Nay, I just want both of you to be happy. So if moving on makes you happy, then move on. That's why I encouraged you to go on a date with Sydney. But I want Heather to be happy too. That's why I am going to try to help her get through…whatever it is that she needs to get through. But I just want you to know that she is trying. She really is Nay."

"Okay." I whispered, feeling my heart stop.

"Okay. Goodnight Nay. Call if you need anything."

"Yeah. Will do. Goodnight Di." I pulled my phone away. And collapsed on the couch. Running my hands through my hair and taking in Dianna's information. Why does Heather do this to me?

My phone buzzed again, thinking it was Di, I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey NayNay!" Oh no. No.

"HeMo?" I asked, I knew it was her, but she didn't sound like herself.

"Of course it's me silly! Who else calls you NayNay?" Something wasn't right. Her words were slurring together. Then it hit me.

"Heather, are you drunk?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi everyone. I hope you all are well! Happy birthday heya419, I hope your wishes come true. Enjoy the chapter, it is short but sweet! Defy Gravity! _

_wickedtomboy _

_**Don't Go**_

Chapter 8 

"NayNay." Heather sing-songed as she took a strand of my hair and trilled it around her fingers. "Where are we?"

"We are making our way up to your apartment." I responded. Trying to remain as calm as possible seeing as I am carrying a very toned dancer up two flights of stairs.

"My apartment? But I don't like my apartment. I like yours." Heather pouted.

I smiled at the blonde's child-like behavior. "Why do you like my apartment?"

"Because your there silly." Heather stated matter-of-factly. She leaned in closer to me and placed a light kiss on my cheek.

"Heather." I said sternly, holding her away from me slightly. She just giggled and began to mess with my hair again.

"Your hair is so pretty. It like…sparkles." Heather said with awe.

"You are so wasted." I stated. Laughing at Heather's playfulness but then a feeling of dread came over me. Was I the reason Heather was wasted? Why would she do that to herself?

"There's my door NayNay! You carried me all the way up here!" Heather laughed again, then she burped. Which just made her laugh some more. Yeah, that was a pleasant smell.

I took Heather's keys out of her purse and unlocked her door.

"Yay! We're here! You are so strong!" Heather yelled, then she buried her head into the base of my neck. And wrapped her arms around me.

"Yep. I'm a superhero." I responded. Placing her purse on the counter, kicking the door shut, and carrying Heather to her bed.

"Alright. Here we are." I said. Trying to lay her down on the mattress. But her grip tightened around me. "HeMo. Let go. It's time for you to get some rest." She didn't move. So I removed her from my body and gently laid her down on the bed. I walked over to the bathroom, grabbed the trashcan and the ibuprofen, then placed the trashcan next to the edge of the bed and the medicine on the night stand. I walked into the kitchen and made a glass of water and placed it next to the medicine.

I made my way over to what looked like a passed out HeMo and removed her shoes. I walked up to the front edge of the bed and lifted Heather's upper half off the bed and took off her shirt, then her bra, and lastly her jeans. I walked over to her dresser and pulled out sweatpants and a t-shirt. Then I slipped them on the blonde. Even in the most simplest clothing, she looks like a goddess.

I began to make my towards her bedroom door. Then I heard her small, angel voice:

"Don't go."

I stopped. My heart stopped. My body stopped.

"Naya, please. I-I miss you."

My felt my body begin to shake. Not knowing what to do. I knew what it was like to be in her shoes. And how much it hurt when she left. I didn't want to cause that much pain for HeMo. Especially since I am the reason she is like this to begin with.

I turned and looked at her. Her eyes found mine. I made my way over to the bed. Letting my heart make my decision for me. Heather scooted over to the other side of the bed giving me room. I slid in next to her, remembering her warmth and loving every second of it. She cuddled in next to me, wrapping her arms around my body, pulling me into her, acting as if she was never going to let go.

"Thank you for helping me tonight Nay. And for staying." Heather whispered in the darkness. I didn't respond. After a while I thought that she had fallen asleep. But then,

"Did you…did you…sleep with her?" Heather asked. Her voice breaking several times. I felt my heart shatter and I pulled her closer.

"No. I wouldn't…I couldn't do that to you. To us." I whispered revealing the real reason why I didn't sleep with her.

Heather didn't respond. She just started to cry into my chest. And I just held her. Until we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up the next morning and felt the absence of the blonde. I lifted my body up to look around the room. The water was half gone and the pill bottle was opened. The trashcan was gone as well. I got out of bed and went into the main part of the apartment. Then I saw it.

A beautiful bouquet of roses was in the middle of her table. There were two plates of scrambled eggs, pancakes, and bacon. With a certain woman pouring orange juice into glasses. She turned and smiled at me, begging me to stay.

What the hell? I am going to sit and enjoy a delicious breakfast. With a beautiful blonde.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi everyone! I hope you all are well and that you had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I was going to update on Thanksgiving, but I was staying with family and the internet signal is not that great. But enough about me. Thank you all for the reviews/favs/alerts. They keep me going. Enjoy the chapter. Defy Gravity! _

_wickedtomboy_

_**Don't Go **_

Chapter 9 

My eyes looked away from the ocean blue. Realizing that I had been caught looking at her for the twentieth time.

I took another bite of eggs trying to hide my face from her eyes. The breakfast was absolutely amazing. I forgot how good of a cook Heather was. We used a hang out every Thursday night and she would bake various things. I would usually just watch and make a conversation about our day and our dreams. We hung out every night… but for some reason I learned so much more about Heather on those particular Thursday nights. Then feelings started getting more complicated and we would bake, then get in a mini food fight, which would lead to making out, which would lead to sex. I smiled at the memory. I missed those Thursday nights.

"What are you smiling at?" Heather asked sweetly.

"Oh, nothing." I responded trying not to laugh. Heather sensed this and gently kicked me under the table.

"Come on, tell me." She said. Starting to laugh at my silliness.

"I was just remembering when I smashed blackberries into your face." I said, letting my laughter slip from my lips. Heather started to laugh as well, she couldn't even finish her bite of pancakes.

"Or…when…I put icing on your…on your nose." She said. I burst out laughing not being able to control myself. We laughed for a few more seconds before we calmed ourselves down. She looked at me and smiled. I looked back at her, taking in her beauty.

"Naya. Thank you. For last night, I didn't know who else to call. And then I wake up and you are next to me. You had prepared the medicine and everything. So this morning is for you, to say thanks." She said shyly, she reached up and picked a rose from the bouquet. She stood up and made her way over to me, pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, and placed the rose there. I shivered at the touch. Feeling warmth spread throughout my body.

"You know I will always be there for you." I said. Never wanting this moment to end. Heather stroked my cheek and for a second looked like she was going to kiss me, but then she pulled away. She picked up my plate and took it to the sink. I stood up and brought my glass over to her. I began to get nervous, knowing that I had to talk to her about last night.

"Heather about last night-"

"Speaking about icing on your nose." Heather said, cutting me off. She stuck her finger in the soapsuds, pulled it out, and swiped it on my nose. She started to giggle as she attempted to do the dishes. I felt a smile escape from my lips.

"NayNay, you know you wanna laugh." Heather teased as she inched her way closer to me. I turned my face away from her, trying to hide my blushing cheeks. Then I felt her hands sneak their way around my waist. Then, before I knew it, she began to tickle me. I let myself laugh and melt into her touch.

"Heather…Heather-st-stop." I managed to get out.

"I'm sorry…I don't answer to that name. Who is this Heather that you speak of?" She began to tickle her harder, pulling me closer to her.

"HeMo! HeMo…please." I begged, feeling out of breath. With one hand she picked up a dishtowel. Then she turned me around so that we were face-to-face. My lips were a mere centimeter away from hers.

"Now that's better." Heather whispered. Then she used the dishtowel and wiped the soapsuds from my nose. I saw her lick her lips. And my breath caught in my throat. She leaned in and captured my lips in hers.

I let myself get lost in the feeling of her warm lips around mine. I moved my lips against hers, allowing her to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her neck. I missed this feeling to the point where it physically hurt. The feeling that only HeMo could give me.

At that moment my phone started ringing. Heather broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against mine. I removed my left arm from around her neck and reached into my pocket pulling out my phone. When I looked down at the caller i.d. my heart stopped. Sydney was calling me.

I quickly declined the call and put my phone back in my pocket. Hoping that Heather didn't see it and that the guilty feeling that washed over me would go away. However, none of those things happened. Heather pulled away from me and made herself busy by cleaning up the kitchen table.

I figured now was good time to talk about last night. Since she couldn't seduce me.

"Heather. Look at me." I said sternly. She kept on cleaning, avoiding all eye contact.

"Heather." I said again. She turned slowly and faced me, looking at the ground. This was good enough for me.

"Why were you- why were you at that bar last night?" I said carefully and gently. Trying to get her to open up to me.

"I just wanted to have a couple of drinks. And have some fun." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"And you ending up drunk walking around outside with a group of guys following you was just fun?"

_I pulled up outside the bar that I GPS tracked Heather's phone to. Since she was too drunk to remember. The place was in the middle of nowhere and looked like a dump. Perfect location for Heather to go and get drunk without anyone asking questions or taking pictures. I shuddered at the thought of her in a place like this. _

_I exited out of my car and started to make my way up to the entrance of the bar. _

"_Nay!" I turned and looked toward the direction of the cheery sound. There was Heather, trying to move towards me, but there was a group of guys around her. Even though the guys weren't doing anything to her, fear and anger immediately hit my body. I ran over to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards me. I lead her away from the group and towards my car. _

"_Hey, Blondie where you going?" One of the guys yelled. I turned back to face him. _

"_Touch her and your dead, jackass." I yelled, glad that I was a safe enough distance away. I turned to Heather, "What are you doing here?" _

"_Waiting for you." Heather said then she pulled me into a hug. _

"_That's great HeMo, but do you have everything you need so we can get out of here?" I asked, looking her up down. She had her purse. Which I assumed is all she brought. I didn't know where her car was though. _

"_Your all I need Nay." She responded. Leaning in for a kiss. I pulled away then grabbed her purse. I somehow found her wallet and cell phone in all the crap she keeps in there. Then I found her car keys. These were the three most important items in my mind. I handed her back her purse then opened the passenger side door of my car and made her sit down. I shut the door and went over to my side of the car. I entered the car and started the ignition, turning on the heat. Heather was playing with the seat. Seeing how far it would go back. Then seeing how far it could go forward. Giggling each time. _

_I pulled out my phone and called Di. Explaining to her the situation and asking her to come pick up Heather's car and drive it back to her place. She agreed. And twenty minutes later she was there. For which I was glad, I was getting tired of having to push Heather's lips off my neck. _

_Di drove Heather's car back to Heather's apartment. She arrived there a little before us. We had to pull over for Heather to throw up. The street lights were making her dizzy. I thanked Di and then proceeded up two flights of stairs with a drunk HeMo. _

Heather didn't answer. She just turned back around and continued cleaning. "Sorry I was such an inconvenience to you." She mumbled.

"Oh come on! That is totally unfair! Don't turn this back on me. I-" My phone rang again. Heather slammed a plate on the table.

"Will you tell her to stop calling you! God! Didn't she get enough of you last night!"

I froze. I have never seen Heather like this. But then she shot me a glare. And I realized I haven't turned the phone off. I reached into my pocket and quickly declined the call that was from Sydney.

The silence that followed was unbearable. I'm pretty sure she was implying that she thought I slept with Sydney. Even though I told her that I didn't. She probably just wanted extra reassurance.

"Heather, I told you, I didn't sleep with her." I said quietly and calmly. However, she just rolled her eyes and huffed her breath. Like a little seven year old girl. That's when I snapped. If she wants to play this game. Fine by me.

"You know what Heather! You wanna know why I didn't sleep with her. Because you asked me not to. Because I know you never would've forgiven me if I had. Because I got a call from you telling me that you were drunk at some God-forsaking bar. Because I had to go and make sure you were okay. Because I had to drag your ass back here and take care of you. And last night, this morning made it worth it. Until now. When you do your little nothing is my fault game. When you and I both know that all of this is your fault. We have sweet moments together. And in those moments I realize over and over again why I love you. But then you fall back. You are afraid of something. And you cover it up by making me feel like shit. You weren't an inconvenience… until right now. Now will you drop the attitude and tell me why you were at the bar?"

The words just came out of my mouth all at once. I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to stop. She needed to hear this.

"I didn't want her touching you!" Heather exploded, still not looking at me. "I was just sitting here with the thought of someone else touching your skin. Someone else kissing your lips. Someone else seeing you in the most intimate way. I couldn't stand the thought. And I knew it was my fault. The worst part was that I planned on breaking up with Taylor tomorrow. And then, knowing that you were on the date with her, it didn't seem worth it. That you had already moved on. That I had lost you. And that was I thought I couldn't deal with. All of these thoughts were. So I just wanted to get rid of them, okay? I just wanted to get rid of them." She finished with a whisper.

She was jealous. I wanted nothing more than run over to her and kiss her senseless. But I knew that I couldn't do that to myself. In case she had changed her mind about Taylor. I shouldn't have kissed her this morning either. I didn't want her hurting. I made her feel as if she had to go get drunk, as if that would fix her problems.

"HeMo. You could never lose me. I'm still here, aren't I? And I would never want anyone else touching me in that way. And I hope you…you still think I'm-I'm worth it." I said, tears escaping my eyes.

She turned and ran towards me. Pulling me into the tightest embrace. Refusing to let go. I saw the tears that ran down her face. She kissed the tears that ran down my cheeks and said,

"You will always be worth it."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi everyone! I hope you all are well. Thank you so much for all the reviews/favs/alerts. They mean so much to me. Enjoy the chapter (we have one more left after this). Defy Gravity! _

_wickedtomboy _

_**Don't Go **_

Chapter 10

"Naya, will you please sit down?"

I turned and looked at Di. Then continued pacing around my trailer. I felt my body shaking, my mind racing, and my head pounding.

"Naya, you are making me nervous."

"You're nervous! I can hardly breathe!"

"I know, that's why you need to sit down."

I ignored her. I walked over to the counter and placed my hands on the cold surface. Trying to calm myself. My stomach was doing flips. My legs were about to give out.

"Nay, please don't pass out." Di said as she rose from the couch and made her way over to me. She grabbed my arm and began to rub it gently. "Do you need some water?"

"No." I mumble.

"You have to go film the dance number with Cory and Harry soon."

"I know. I- I don't want to…leave."

"Once the scene is done you can come back here and continue working yourself up." I chuckle at her remark. Even though I knew it was true. "It may even take your mind off of it."

"Nothing can take my mind off of it." I reply. A silence fell over us. I knew I had to leave soon, but I couldn't bring my feet to move. Di turned my face so that my eyes locked with hers.

"She will break up with him Nay. She will follow through. I promise." She says sternly while looking deep into my eyes. "She wants to be with you."

"I know." I somehow manage to whisper. Di takes my hand, leads me over to the door, and hands me my script.

"I will be right here when you get back. Your phone is on the couch so if she texts… like she said she would. I will let you know." She gently guides me out the door while she stays in the trailer. "And she will text."

I nod, then turn and make my way to the choir room set.

I couldn't tell you a word Harry or Cory said as we began filming. I couldn't even hear the music. My subconscious mind was the one making my body move. All I could think about was Heather. She said she would break up with him today. She said she would text me when it was over and when she arrived on set. She said she would be with me. She said that she loved me. She said…a lot of things. I have never wanted something so badly in my life. That is why I'm nervous. Because Heather as let me down before. And now that I want this, now that I've fallen hard, I don't think I will able to stand back up if she let's me down this time.

Cory now had to pick me up by my legs and hold me in the air, while I had to do my part and keep my legs strong so I wouldn't fall. We practiced this move over and over. Just as he picked me up, Heather came on set with Di next to her. Heather smiled and I locked eyes with beautiful blue.

I felt all of my worries come back. And with ten times as much force. Making my body shake, my heart explode, and…my legs give out.

I felt Cory's hands let go of me because of my sudden movement. And I feel my body start to fall to the floor. My butt hit first, then my legs. And as soon as my head was about to hit the hard, stone floor…I felt an angel soft hand against my hair, holding my head up, preventing it from hitting the ground.

The person's other arm wraps around my waist, pulling me into the embrace. The hand that was supporting my head, moves and turns my face towards theirs. Then the same hand begins to stroke my hair and cheek.

"Nay, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Heather asks, looking me in the eye.

"I'm fine." I reply, getting lost in the sea of sparkling blue. Not noticing Harry, Cory, Dianna, and Ryan all around me.

"Damn HeMo, that was quite a dive. I didn't even know you could move that fast." Harry stated.

"I didn't know a human being could move that fast." Dianna added.

"Naya, I am so sorry. I should've-"

"It wasn't your fault Cory." I reassured him. "My legs gave out." Everyone got quiet for a second. "Your not _that_ bad of a dancer." Everyone laughed. I was glad I could bring some humor into the situation. I looked at Heather, who was smiling down at me. I smiled back then gave her a little wink.

Ryan told us to take a five minute break as everyone was moving away from HeMo and I.

"Thanks for catching me, superman." I said, trying to stand up.

"You sure your okay?" Heather asked again, helping me up.

"Yes, mom. I'm sure." I replied, glad to be on my feet again.

"You're a jackass." Heather said, then slapping me playfully.

"Yeah. I know. But you love me anyway."

"I do Naya, I really do." She said, looking me in the eye. And that's when I knew, that she didn't let me down. And that was… the greatest feeling in the world.

I fell onto the soft covers of Heather's mattress. Letting myself get lost in the feeling of Heather kissing my neck softly. She found my pulse point and began nibbling on skin. I let out a moan and intertwined my fingers in her hair, pushing her closer to me. I had missed the feeling of her. Her essence. Her warmth.

Once she was happy with the mark she left, she began to place light kisses along my neck, down towards my chest. She placed a kiss in between the valley of my breasts. Then she moved to my right breast, kissing it with a fierce passion before taking my nipple into her mouth. I gasped at the feeling. My nipple hardening instantly. I felt my core ache, begging to be touched. Like a fire was lit in my stomach.

My grip on her hair tightened as she began to massage my left breast with her hand. Before giving it the same attention with her tongue. I bucked my hips up into her, causing her to smile at the effect she has on me. She then moved down, admiring my stomach. Placing a line of kisses leading right to where I needed her most.

I felt myself start to tear up. I hadn't realized how much I missed her. And how much this meant. Knowing that she would be here when I woke up. Knowing that she was my HeMo. Finally. It was all worth it.

I felt her hot breath against my core, causing me to shudder. "Heather," I gasped out. She looked up at me and her eyes met mine. She moved up and captured my lips in hers. Gently sliding her tongue in between my lips. Our tongues danced around each other's in perfect harmony. She pulled away. And kissed the tear that had escaped my eye.

"You okay?" She whispered against my earlobe. Causing the hairs on the back of neck to stand up.

"Yes." I whispered back before taking her lips with mine again. "Please." I begged. I needed her. So much.

She nodded then traveled right back to my core. My hands invaded her hair. Directing her to where I need her to be. I felt her warm tongue slid up my folds. Causing me to moan and my hips to buck. She moved her hands up to breast in order to massage them and to hold me in place. She moved her tongue against my folds again and again. Like she was memorizing every inch. She removed one of her hands from my breast and began to tease my entrance with a finger. Causing me to moan her name.

She finally entered me. Sliding in and out slowly. My hips began to match her tortuous rhythm. She slid her tongue up and flicked my clit.

"Shit, Heather." I gasped out. My grip on her hair probably becoming painful for her. She took my clit in her mouth and began to gently suck.

"Oh god!" I yelled, throwing my head back against the pillow. She quickened her pace with her finger. My hips matching her rhythm. Begging for more. Which she soon granted as she entered me with a second finger.

"Heather, yes." I started to feel the fire in me build. Knowing that I was almost there. She began to suck harder on my clit and move faster inside of me. My eyes rolled in the back of my head. My hips were bucking uncontrollably. She then curved her fingers.

"Heather!" I screamed. Knowing that I was right there. She thrust into me, curling her fingers one more time at the same time flicking her tongue across my clit.

Everything released. My muscles starting clenching and unclenching around her fingers. My hips bucked up to an impossible height. I felt my body shake. My heart beating at rate that would break records. My head flew back into the bed.

I felt more tears escape as Heather brought me down from my high. She placed one last kiss on my center before crawling back up to me. Placing sweet kisses along the way. She kissed every last tear and held me close.

After a while she whispered, "Nay, did I do something wrong?" I turned and melted my body into hers. Wrapping my body around her. Not letting her go.

"No, HeMo. I'm just…so happy." She smiled down at me. Pulling me in closer to her.

"Me too." She placed a kiss on my forehead. I looked at her. Took her lips in mine. Then made love to my beautiful, wonderful… girlfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi everyone! I hope you all are well. Thank you all for being a part of my first fanfic. It has been a great journey. Now, enjoy the last chapter…you deserve it. Love is a beautiful thing and we should share it with people who love us just as much. As always, Defy Gravity. _

_wickedtomboy _

_**Don't Go **_

Chapter 11 

8 months later

I unlocked the door to our apartment. Making my way inside. My nose was surrounded by the smell of Mexican food. God, I loved Thursday nights. I shut the door, which Heather must of heard because the next thing I know she is running toward me wearing an apron.

"Hey baby!" Heather says, embracing me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and placed a kiss on her cheek. She leaned her forehead against mine.

"Hey you." I whispered. She smiled then leaned in and placed a long, sweet kiss against my lips. She pulled away reluctantly. Leading me into the kitchen. I placed my purse, script, and sheet music on the counter. Then I went and slipped my hands around Heather's waist as she continued cooking. I rested my head on the shoulders and took in her scent.

"How was your day?" She asked while she moved to get plates. I went and got the silverware out of the drawer, then proceeded to the living room.

"It was great! The album is going exactly how I want it to go. Exactly what message I want to get a crossed. And filming today was ok. I mean, the scenes went well and stuff. But I just missed you. Terribly. How was your day?" I said, sitting down on the couch. We still have yet to get kitchen furniture. We just moved in two weeks ago. Heather sat down next to me.

"It was good. Me and Zach did tons of dancing. I missed you too. So much. Let's not go a day without seeing each other again."

We fell into comfortable small talk. Talking about how our days went and laughing about Chris and Lea.

"I talked to my mom today." Heather said. "They are coming up next month to visit us and see the new place."

"That's great! We can go out and look at furniture tomorrow."

"I would love that. We need groceries too." I picked up our plates and took them to the sink. Then settled in on the couch and cuddled next to Heather. She took me in her arms. And ran her fingers through my hair and rubbed my back. "Nay, I need to talk to you."

"Okay. What's up?" I ask, taking her hand in mine, hoping that she was okay.

"What do you think about me going back to school?" I smiled. HeMo has always wanted to go back to college. I was wondering what had been on her mind.

"I think its great idea, baby."

"Really?" Heather smiled. I could tell a huge weight just got lifted off her shoulders.

"Yeah. I mean, I want you to be happy."

"I will take night classes and I can take some online. So that way I can do Glee. And we can pay gradually. And-"

"Heather, it's okay." I cut in, slowing her down. "I know we can do this. I want you to do this. Do you want to look at schools soon? We can find one that is best for you. Then-"

I was caught off my Heather's lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss then pulled away.

"You have already found a school haven't you?" I asked, knowing HeMo.

We spent the next 30 minutes talking about the college she found, the way we would pay for it, and the classes she would take. She face lit up and I could tell she was happy that I had supported her dream.

We spent the rest of the night in each other's arms and talking about the future. My album, her school, Glee.

I turned and looked at the girl in my arms. The most beautiful, talented, amazing girl. A girl I knew I would do anything for. And a girl I knew I loved more than anything in this world. And a girl I knew loved me back with all her heart. And a girl I knew I would soon propose too (the ring is in my dresser).

And a girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi everyone! I hope you are well. First of all, I wanted to let you guys know that I now have a tumblr: wicked tomboy. tumblr. com (I apologize for the earlier message) _

_NEW STORY: Tie a Knot…and Hold On_

_Thirdly, I want to wish you all a happy holiday season. Thank you so much for your support. Defy Gravity! _

_wickedtomboy _


End file.
